Ecoute moi
by cherry3108
Summary: Mes résumés sont nuls mais bon... Cet OS est une petite scène manquant du 4x09 (et oui, encore une!). Que se serait-il passé si Castle avait trouvé Beckett dans ce bâtiment dans lequel elle venait de sauver la vie de cette femme?


Salut!

Suite à des demandes, voici la traduction de ma fic en anglais "Let me explain you". J'avais dit que je le ferais avant la rentrée, et techniquement c'est fait! Après par rapport à la version en anglais je trouve ça un peu maladroit, c'est pas facile de bien traduire, même sur sa propre fic... dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« -Castle ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule !

- Vraiment ? Regardez ce qui vous est arrivé ! Premièrement, je vous ai trouvée seule dans cette pièce, dans le bâtiment où on a tiré sur la femme ! Après, vous avez essayé de vous suicider ! Je suis sûr que vous comprendrez que je sois inquiet ! »

*Flash back*

Plus tôt dans la journée, Castle avait trouvé Beckett dans cette pièce, seule et en pleurs Il l'avait vue comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Quand il l'avait trouvé, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, dévastée par la peur qu'on lui ait tiré dessus et qu'on lui tire dessus à nouveau. Il l'avait trouvée grâce à ses sanglots. Quand il était arrivé, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il reste. Cependant, il était quand même resté et l'avait conduite à son appartement. Arrivés là bas, elle lui avait dit que ça allait mieux et lui avait demandé de partir, ce qu'il fit. Le jour suivant, il vint au commissariat et la trouva à son bureau, travaillant. Il lui donna son café, et elle le remercia. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi ou était malade. Quand elle but son café, les manches de son pull remontèrent. Et ce que Castle vit le terrifia. Elle portait des bandages pleins de sang. Il avait à peine posé les yeux sur ses poignets qu'elle partit, comme si elle voulait échapper aux questions de Castle. Mais il la suivit et la trouva dehors, sur le trottoir. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Elle n'articula pas un mot, et lui non plus. Il appela simplement un taxi, et monta dedans avec Beckett. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Kate, Castle paya le conducteur du taxi et monta à la porte de sa muse. Ils entrèrent, et Kate ferma la porte. Castle ne lui demanda pas si elle allait bien, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il demanda juste :

« - Que s'est-il passé, Kate ? »

*Fin flash back*

« - Ce n'était pas une tentative de suicide Castle !

- Suuuuper ! Qu'est-ce que c'était, alors ?

- Je… je suis tombée… et j'avais mon verre à la main…

- Vraiment Kate ? C'est ce qui est arrivé ? Vous courez avec des talons de 10 cm, et vous pensez que je vais croire que vous êtes tombée dans votre propre appartement ? Un appartement que vous ne connaissez pas, je comprends. Mais le votre ? Votre version des faits ne me convient pas.

- Castle ! Je ne veux pas en parler !

- Et moi je ne veux pas vous perdre encore une fois, Kate ! Votre cœur a presque cessé de battre quand vous étiez dans mes bras ! Laissez cette enquête aux gars, au moins !

- Mais je ne peux pas Castle ! On m'a tiré dessus comme ces gens, sauf que je suis en vie et qu'eux sont morts ! Je ne peux pas abandonner ! »

Kate pleurait à présent.

« - Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le pour vos amis, votre père et votre mère ! Vous pensez que votre père veut perdre sa fille ? Et vous pensez que votre mère aurait aimé vous voir dans cet état ?

- Castle… ne.. vous n'avez pas le droit… » Sa voix était brisée.

« - Je n'ai pas d'autre choix Kate ! Je ne veux pas, et personne ne veut assister à vos funérailles ! Je vous ai regardée mourir dans cette ambulance, tout comme Lanie ! »

Kate inspira un grand coup, se calmant tant bien que mal.

« - Je ne veux et ne vais pas mourir, Castle ! Je veux juste résoudre l'enquête du meurtre de ma mère ! »

C'était à présent Rick qui avait des larmes de colère dans les yeux.

« - Cette affaire va vous tuer, Kate ! Elle l'a déjà presque fait ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même : « S je plonge dans l'affaire sur ma mère, je ne serais pas capable d'arrêter cette fois. »

- Je sais, Rick. Mais c'est vraiment important à mes yeux.

- Je comprends, Kate. Mais laissez tomber cette enquête avec le sniper. Vous êtes vous regardée dans un miroir ces derniers jours ? On dirait que vous n'avez pas dormi et mangé depuis des jours !

- Je veux laisser tomber, Castle ! Mais… je ne peux pas ! C'est comme si cette enquête était collée à mon dos, qu'elle me suivait partout !

- Bon, je devine que je vais vous aider. I étapes : premièrement, prenez une douche, vous serez moins stressée. Deuxièmement, je vais acheter à manger, vous avez vraiment besoin d'avaler quelque chose. Troisièmement : reposez-vous ! Je vais rester dans votre appartement, que ça vous plaise ou non. Enfin, vous allez prendre une semaine de congé. Pendant votre douche, j'appellerai le commissariat et je vais leur dire que vous prenez une semaine de congé. N'argumentez pas ! Vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Castle… je n'ai pas besoin d'un second père…

- Je ne suis pas votre père, je suis votre partenaire, et vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! Vous vous laissez mourir !

- Ok, Castle, ok. Mais ne rentrez pas dans la salle de bain, je porte toujours mon arme ! » Elle sourit, et Castle aussi.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, lieutenant, je serai respectueux! Allez prendre votre douche maintenant, vous vous sentirez mieux.

- Ok, Castle. Vous pouvez commander du chinois ?

- Bien sûr !

- Merci Castle. Pour tout. Pour m'aider même si je ne veux pas, pour être si gentil avec moi, même si je ne le mérite pas, et merci d'être là et de vous occuper de moi.

- Toujours, Kate. »

Ils se sourirent, et leurs yeux eurent une de leurs conversations secrètes. Ensuite, Kate alla à la douche et Castle commanda le repas. 30 min plus tard, la table était prête et Beckett sortit de la douche. Elle semblait déjà aller mieux. La nourriture arriva, et Castle la déposa sur la table, pendant que Kate disait :

«- Vous n'auriez pas dû mettre la table Rick, j'aurais pu le faire.

- Il n'y a pas de souci Kate, vous étiez sous la douche.

- Merci encore une fois, Castle. »

Il répondit par un magnifique sourire. Quand ils finirent de manger, ils nettoyèrent la table et burent un verre de vin rouge devant un épisode de Temptation Lane. Kate dormait déjà au milieu du premier épisode, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Castle, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Castle éteignit la télévision et porta sa muse à son lit. Quand il l'y déposa, elle se réveilla.

« - Castle…

- Dors, Kate. Tu as besoin de repos.

- S'il te plait, reste.

- Je serai sur ton canapé.

- Non. Reste dans mon lit, avec moi.

- …

- Si tu vas dans une autre pièce, ce sera comme si tu n'étais pas là, et si tu ne restes pas, je ne dormirais pas. Alors reste, s'il te plait Rick…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me supplier… Je serais ravi d'être votre doudou !

- Merci, Rick.

- Toujours. »

Il monta dans son lit, et Kate se retourna vers lui, elle posa un bras en travers de son torse, et sa tête entre son épaule et son cou.

Rick, lui, avait un bras autour de la taille de Kate. Elle s'endormit instantanément, ce petit sourire toujours présent sur son visage. Rick sourit quand il vit son visage, et après avoir pensé que le mur de Beckett était presque tombé, il s'endormit rapidement aussi.

Quand il se réveilla, Kate n'était plus là. Il quitta le lit et la trouva dans son salon, assise sur le canapé. Elle semblait pensive, Castle était capable de voir qu'elle était troublée. Il s'assit doucement à côté d'elle, et elle le vit enfin.

« - Castle ! Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez là !

- Je sais, lieutenant. A quoi pensiez- vous ?

- Je pensais à ma vie, Rick. Regardez-moi ! Chaque personne à laquelle je tiens finit par mourir ! C'est comme si j'étais maudite !

- Vous n'êtes pas maudite, Kate.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même !

- Qu'est – ce que j'ai dit ?

- Vous savez, dans cette enquête avec la momie, vous aviez dit que les malédictions n'existaient pas !

- Mais ça, c'était avant, Castle ! Depuis cette affaire, Royce est mort, Montgomery est mort, on m'a tiré dessus !

- Mais vous êtes vivante !

- Ouais. Et à chaque fois qu'un meurtre implique un sniper, je suis terrifiée! C'est comme si c'était moi qui me refaisais tirer dessus!

- Mais ce n'est pas vous, Kate! Vous pourriez oublier cette fusillade si vous le vouliez!

- J'aimerais Castle, mais je n'en peux pas! Aide-moi, s'il te plait. Quand tu es avec moi…. C'est comme si j'oubliais tous mes problèmes. C'est comme si j'avais une vie normale, sans tristesse, que du bonheur!

- Tu n'as qu'à demander Kate, et je resterai avec toi!

- Je ne… Je ne suis pas prête, Rick. Il y a le meurtre de ma mère, et ma cicatrice qui me rappelle tous les matins et tous les soirs ce qui m'est arrivé!

- La cicatrice est une part de toi, maintenant, Kate. Elle ne change pas qui tu es, ce que tu fais. Elle ne dirige pas ta vie. C'est juste toi qui te sent différente avec, mais tu n'as pas changé, Beckett! Tu résous toujours des meurtres, tu es toujours la meilleure flic du NYPD, je t'ennuie toujours, et je te suis et te suivrais toujours sur tes affaires ! Esposito, Ryan, Lanie, ton père, moi et tout le commissariat, on t'aimait avant la fusillade, et on t'aime toujours après, voire plus!

- Merci Castle, mais… je ne veux voir aucun de vous mort!

- Pourquoi nous veux-tu que nous mourrions Kate ? Nous allons tous bien ! Regarde-moi Kate. Dans les yeux. Tu. N'es. Pas. Maudite. Les malédictions n'existent même pas. Tu as juste été malchanceuse, mais c'est fini, maintenant. »

Pendant qu'il lui avait dit ça, il l'avait fixée, sans ciller. Il avait accentué chaque mot, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne partirait pas. Elle le regardait aussi. Elle lui répondit, l'observant toujours :

« - Merci, Rick. C'est vraiment gentil, ce que tu fais pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis comme toi avant. »

A la fin de sa phrase, elle avait baissé sa tête, honteuse d'admettre ça en face de lui. Il attrapa son menton encore une fois, permettant à leurs yeux de se rencontrer, et lui dit :

« - Toujours, Kate. Je serai toujours la pour toi. »

Il l'enlaça, dissipant tous les doutes qui auraient pu subsister.

« - Viens Kate, on va se promener à Central Park, ça te fera prendre l'air.

- Ok, j'arrive. »

Ils marchèrent durant 1h30, se tenant par le bras. Quand ils revinrent à l'appartement de Kate, il était 16h30. Ils regardèrent quelques épisodes de Temptation Lane, et Kate s'endormit aux alentours de 18h00. Rick éteignit la télé, et regarda Kate dormir avant de s'endormir 30 min après elle.

Une heure plus tard, il se réveilla, et vit que Kate dormait encore. Une demi-heure plus tard, Kate se réveilla. Elle lui demanda combien de temps elle avait dormi, et quand il répondit, elle lui dit qu'il aurait dû la réveiller. Il dit qu'il avait dormi aussi, ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ils se levèrent tous les deux, et Castle commanda à manger tandis que Kate prenait une douche. Quand elle en sortit, la nourriture fut livrée. Ils mangèrent calmement, regardèrent la télé, et quand Castle entendit Beckett bailler, ils allèrent se coucher. Ils s'endormirent rapidement après un faible « Bonne nuit » de Kate, et un « A demain » plein d'espoir de Castle.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula comme les premiers jours. Ils se réveillaient ensemble, baladaient dans Central Park, regardaient Temptation Lane, mangeaient, et allaient se coucher.

Quand Kate fit son retour au commissariat, tout le monde lui demanda pourquoi elle avait pris une semaine de congé. Chaque fois, elle répondait qu'elle avait été fatiguée et qu'elle avait eu besoin de vacances. Castle restait toujours chez elle tous les soirs. Mais rien ne s'était encore passé entre eux. Personne ne savait que Castle dormait chez Kate presque toutes les nuits, excepté sa mère et sa fille. Il avait eu une petite explication avec Martha et Alexis, qui ne savaient pas pourquoi il ne dormait pas au loft. Après de nombreuses discussions avec Rick, Kate avait décidé de laisser l'affaire de sa mère en arrière plan. Quand elle lui rapporta sa décision, il pensa qu'il devait lui dire qu'il avait enquêté seul sur cette affaire. Elle n'avait pas été exactement heureuse d'apprendre cela. Elle avait demandé à Castle pourquoi il avait fait ça, et il répondit qu'il voulait la protéger et l'aider à trouver l'homme qui avait tué sa mère. Quand il lui dit cela, elle s'énerva.

« - Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Je sais que tu essayais de m'aider, mais penses-tu que ça m'aurait aidé si tu avais été tué par ma faute ?!

-C'est pour ça que j'ai abandonné Kate. J'ai jeté tout ce que j'avais trouvé, s'il te plaît, n'essaye pas de trouver mes recherches, car tu n'y arriveras pas. Tout a été détruit.

- Je ne les chercherais pas Castle, simplement parce que j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'enquêter sur cette affaire ! Peut être pas pour toujours, mais pour un moment. Cette affaire mène ma vie, et je ne veux plus être définie par elle ! J'ai enfin réalisé que je ne pouvais pas ramener ma mère à la vie en découvrant qui l'avait tuée, elle est morte, et rien ne peut la ramener ! »

Kate pleurait, et Rick était stupéfié par sa muse. Elle avait laissé tomber son mur, elle avait détruit son mur elle-même. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que Castle lui murmurait des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

Rick la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, et la déposa sur le lit, s'allongeant à côté de sa muse. Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle se blottit entre eux, se calmant progressivement. Elle chuchota un dernier « Merci, Rick » et s'endormit. Rick répondit par un « Dors, Kate, c'est fini ». Quand il finit sa phrase, elle sourit, comme si elle l'avait entendu.

Le matin suivant, Kate se réveilla dans les bras de Rick. Elle se sentait bien dans cette position. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien que depuis que Rick dormait dans son appartement. Elle se sentait plus légère, comme si… comme si son mur intérieur était tombé ! Remerciant tous les dieux en lesquels elle ne croyait pas d'avoir mis Rick sur son chemin, elle se blottit encore plus dans ses bras, souriant comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la lumière. En quelque sorte, c'était ça.

Depuis 12 ans, quand sa mère avait été assassinée, elle voyait le monde en noir. Aujourd'hui, tout était haut en couleurs. Son mur était tombé. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle devait le dire à Rick. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle s'excuse pour lui avoir menti. Elle était un peu effrayée de la réaction à venir de son écrivain. En parlant de lui, il commençait doucement à se réveiller. Elle le regardait comme si c'était la première fois. Ses yeux brillaient de joie. Richard le vit immédiatement.

« - Comment vas-tu, Kate ?

- Mieux que depuis des années ! »

Rick savait déjà que son mur était tombé. Il la regarda, heureux de son bonheur.

« - Je t'aime, Kate » Il savait qu'il pouvait lui dire désormais.

« - Moi aussi, Rick. Je n'ai jamais oublié, mais s'il te plait, ne me repousse pas. Je ne le supporterais pas.

- Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Je t'aime trop. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as menti, je n'ai pas besoin d'une explication »

Kate était touchée par sa déclaration. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, et Rick l'effaça de son pouce. Et alors, elle se pencha au dessus de lui et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent. C'était le début de leur nouvelle vie, ensemble.


End file.
